


Best Served Cold

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Drabble Request, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you're paranoid, that doesn't mean they're not out to get you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/gifts).



> For Shay who asked for, "Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin with a flavour of OT5; confession." Betaed by Eliza, who suggested the plot.

"You rigged it," Changmin says as soon as they're done with promotions and there are no more cameras in the vicinity.

"No," Yunho denies slowly, but Jaejoong's laughing, and that's as good as a confession, as far as Changmin is concerned.

Apparently, as far as Junsu's concerned too. "You left me all alone on purpose!"

"Really not," Yunho says, pulling Junsu into his arms, and out of the corner of his eye, Changmin catches Yoochun hiding a grin.

"You!" he declares, pointing, and Jaejoong laughs harder.

"You were so cute in the snow." Yoochun is all dimples and sparkling eyes. Changmin is not appeased.

Then Jaejoong stops laughing to say, "Yoochunnie, you promised me pictures."

"Cruel abandonment!" Junsu cries, staggering dramatically against Yunho.

Yoochun flips out his cellphone. "That mean you don't want to see the pictures?"

Junsu straightens. "No! Did you have a snowball fight? I want to see!"

Yunho, bereft, looks at Changmin again. "Really, really not, but I can't speak for anyone else in this room."

"Hey, what are you implying?" Junsu says indignantly, but he's in Yoochun's reach now, and Yoochun reels him in, hitting buttons on the phone while Jaejoong looks over his shoulder.

Changmin considers tackling the whole lot of them and wrestling away Yoochun's phone. That would still leave Yunho by himself, though, and Changmin feels this might be a time when good behavior should be rewarded, if only to illustrate what they're missing to the others.

So he walks into Yunho's arms, kisses Yunho hello in the way he hasn't been able to yet, gets a reminder of why it's better when they're together. Yoochun is cuddly and cute--and also completely evil--but Changmin doesn't have to bend as far to kiss Yunho, and Yunho tastes different, no nicotine and different spices.

Whatever pictures Yoochun took apparently aren't as interesting as this kiss to anyone else, either; there's a sudden press of bodies around him and, when he comes up for air, three unrepentant grins.

"Did you get that one too, Yoochunnie?" Jaejoong asks, and Yoochun holds up the cellphone again with a thumbs-up.

"Well, it's going to have to last you," Changmin declares hotly, trying to extract himself and Yunho from the tangle. Yunho's not really helping, though, and for all their declarations of his strength, Changmin really can't face off against the other four and win.

When Jaejoong manages to tug him down for a kiss, he stops trying. Now that they're all together again, he has plenty of time to plot his revenge. It's not worth wasting the opportunity to celebrate a successful promotion.

He does make note of which pocket Yoochun's cellphone goes into, though, when Yoochun puts it away. He's certain his own pictures are better, anyway.


End file.
